Never alone again
by GSR4ever87
Summary: It is Christmas in Miami, will two people finally admit how they really feel so they won't have to spend another Christmas alone? Read and find out. Second Ducaine story. One Shot


Disclaimer: Don't own the main Characters

Summary: It is Christmas in Miami will two people finally admit how they really feel so they won't have to spend another Christmas alone? Read and find out. One Shot

AN: Hello my fellow Ducaine fans, I know it's been awhile but here is another one for you.

Title: Never along again  
Rating: K+  
Time-line: No specific time  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: Ducaine

* * *

Never alone again

It was another busy day for the Miami team and they were disappointed that the criminals just didn't care what the date was but the team does and that's why they were working really hard to close the case so the family could have closure for the holidays.

It was two hours before the end of shift and the boss of the CSI team, Horatio Caine went into the ballistics lab where his second in command/ballistic girl, Calleigh Duquesne was examining the bullets. She looks up from what she is doing when she felt the presences of her boss and the man she was secretly in love with.

She smiles to him and says with a southern accent. "What can I do for you Handsome?"

Still holding his sunglasses in his hands, he smiles at her and asked. "I was just coming to see how you were doing with the bullets."

He does his head tilt and listens to her but unfortunately she didn't have much to say because she doesn't have anything yet since there was a lot of bullets to go through but she told him he will know before the end of shift.

He nods, smiles and says. "Thanks Cal."

She nods and after another look into each other's eyes, he turns and walks out of ballistics. She sighs when she was alone and goes back to her task, wishing she could just come out and tell him how she feels.

Horatio was walking back to his office and he does a small sigh, he wishes he could tell her how he feels but he couldn't deal with the rejection if she said no and part of him had a feeling she would. She was so beautiful and young and could have any guy that she wanted, why would she pick him? He mentally shakes his head, gets in his office and sits down at his desk while thinking 'Another lonely Christmas this year.'

* * *

They solved the case and it was just about time for shift to be over and Calleigh was just about to walk out of the break room when Horatio was walking in and they almost ran into each other but stopped before they collided.

Now in their own little world, She looks up at him while he was looking down at her and what they saw in each other's eyes startled them.

Calleigh could see the love in them but she could also see he was scared.

Horatio could also see the love and that she was scared too and that got both of them wondering what they were scared about.

After a few seconds they were still staring at each other and they felt that one of them had to make a move so Horatio decided to take it. He leans down, brings his hand up to her cheek then gives her a soft kiss on the lips and pulls back before either one could enjoy it.  
He looks into those beautiful green eyes and starts to wonder if he just made a huge mistake but was relieved a second later when he received a look from her that told him he made the right move.

Calleigh was so happy that he made a move and couldn't help but want another kiss from him so she puts her hand on his cheek and brings his head down so she could kiss him this time, this one was a little longer.

Once they parted Calleigh finally spoke. "What took you so long to do that?" She saw his shocked face and asked a few more questions. "Why are you so shocked and why did you look scared before we kissed?"

"You are just so beautiful and young, you could have any guy you want. Why would you pick me? I didn't want to get hurt and besides I am your boss."

She understands now and looking in those beautiful blue eyes she responds. "There are ways around the boss thing and I would pick you because…" She trials off as she puts her hand back on his cheek and continues. "You are so caring, compassionate, honest, and loving.  
How could I not pick you, I love you." She didn't realize she said the 'L' word until she looked into his wide-eyes.

After a few seconds of silence he asked, still shocked at hearing what he did. "You love me?"

She was going to deny it but it wouldn't have been the truth, she just didn't want to hear him say he doesn't feel the same. But now that she thought of the two kisses that they just shared she realized that he made a bold move on kissing her first so she was going to do a bold move and tell him what she's been feeling for so long so instead of denying it, she rubs her thumb up and down his cheek and answered. "Yes I do, very much."

Horatio smiled, happy that he got to hear the words he has been waiting to hear for a very long time then he takes her hand that was on his cheek, kissed it and said. "I love you too Calleigh." Now he saw her with the biggest smile on her face and he continued. "Now how come you never mentioned this to me before?"

She cleared her throat and answered. "Well I didn't think I was good enough for you. I come with so much baggage that I didn't know if it would be worth it to you."

He says back with a caring voice "Everybody has baggage Cal. I even have baggage." He puts his hand back on her cheek and continued. "And don't sell yourself short, you are defiantly worth every bit of it, I just hope I can make you happy."

"I already am."

They smiled at each other then kiss one more time.

Down the hall, Alex Woods and Ryan Wolfe are watching Horatio and Calleigh when Eric Delko comes over to them and asked. "What's going on?"

Ryan looks at him and says. "Look." Then he points over to Calleigh and Horatio, which had stopped kissing but are now hugging.

They all smile, happy that their boss and Colleague finally stopped dancing around their feelings for one another.

Ryan speak after a few seconds of silence. "Do you think they realized they have been standing under a mistletoe?"

Alex shakes her head and replied. "I don't think they even care."

Eric nods his head in agreement and Ryan replies. "Yeah you're probably right."

They all smiled then walked away, not wanting to bother the couple.

Back in the break room doorway they get out of the hug and he says. "How about after work we have a Christmas dinner at my house? That is if your not doing anything."

She shakes her head and replies. "I would be happy to spend Christmas with you."

Then she looked away and Horatio was a little worried so he asks. "What's wrong Sweetheart?"

Still not looking at him she says. "I didn't get you a Christmas present, with so much work the days seemed to fly by and I didn't have time to get you one."

He brings her head back so she was looking at him again then he says. "That's ok Sweetheart, I got the only thing I ever wanted." He kisses her forehead and continued. "You." Then he sighed in content and said. "I love you."

She smiles, brings him into another hug then pulls back and replies. "I love you too, now how about we get out of here, shift has ended five minutes ago."

He gives her a quick kiss then nods, moves into the hall and Calleigh follows him then stops when she saw he held his hand out to her. She smiles as she slips her hand through his and they walk out of the lab hand in hand, daring anybody to make a comment.

They will deal with the aftereffects of this another time but right now all they wanted was to spend Christmas with each other, just like it was meant to be.

As Horatio was driving home with Calleigh in the passenger seat, they were both thinking of the same thing. 'It looks like Christmas won't be so lonely after all.'

They are smiling the whole time because they are happy they finally got what they had always wanted and now as far as they were concerned they will never have to spend another Christmas alone or any day for that matter.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it, I do have a few ideas for some longer Ducaine stories so if your interested be on the look out, I can't give you a time frame so please be patient. Thanks for the support. Have a safe and happy holiday.


End file.
